Jovan III
Jovan III, often called simply Jovan2, was a planet located in the Jovan system and was noted for the Jovan Station, built in orbit around the planet.1Jovan III was a fertile planet and one of the premier agriworld of the Gordian Reach. It was crisscrossed by robo-harvesters and dotted with agricultural research labs.1 History Jovan III was a quiet farming planet that stayed out of galactic affairs and was located quite close to Yavin IV. Meeting a Future Hero Some time after the rebels escape from Yavin when the Empire took over, Bruce and Hanhar would return to planet in a stealthy manner to retrieve old plans and data from the old base. Bruce and Hanhar were unsuccessful in their mission were found by the blockade and began to fire on the Vertibird. The ship took heavy damage as they attempted to escape as the Empire deployed their new TIE Defenders. The hyperdrive to the Vertibird was damaged critically and the ship would not be able to jump unless they made a pit stop. As they kept flying, the Vertibird was able to go into hyperspace for a few seconds but stopped in the Gordian Reach, next to Jovan. Bruce flew the Vertibird to the planets surface in hopes to find help and get repairs so they could get back to base. They landed near a families homestead and were greeted by the families father who saw their damaged ship and offered assistance. The father, named James, allowed Bruce and Hanhar to stay in their home until the ship was fixed, which would be about a week. Two of the other family members were James kids, Jax and Jan. Jan was not thrilled with having rebels at their home, while Jax was very glad to see rebels and listen to their stories. During the week, the Empire traced the Vertibird to the planet and sent troopers to search the world for the rebels. James hid the two and their ship well but, he wouldn't be able to forever. At the end of the week when the Vertibird was close to finished, at night, Death troopers and an Inquisitor arrived the family home and found Bruce outside tinkering. When James came to check on Bruce, the inquisitor killed James with her lightsaber and Bruce was alarmed. Following his death, Hanhar, Jax and Jan came out of their home in tears and began to find their weapons and kill the Death Troopers. Bruce and the inquisitor engaged in a lightsaber fight while the others fought the troopers. They managed to kill them but, Jan was badly hurt and Bruce was disarmed on the ground in the farmhouse. Jax was able to come up from behind and shoot the inquisitor with his pistol, killer her. Jax and Jan mourned their father, but Bruce told them that they needed to come with them off the planet if they wanted to live. Jax agreed but Jan stayed behind, saying that it was Bruce's fault that James died. More troops arrived at the scene and burned down the homestead, while Bruce, Jax, and Hanhar escaped on the now fixed Vertibird.